gilbert's question
by DarkAngels1112
Summary: gilberts had a question thats been bothering him all morning and hes been meaning to ask germany but he dosent know what he'd think. one shot germany x prussia some evilness  a lil fluff rated k cuz its not that bad


…

**Phsyc! MUWAHAHA I blocked the jerk! Well any way this is a one shot that I came up with suddenly and wanted to do and I forgot to put this in all my other stories but NO FLAMES PLEASE! But constructive criticism is appreciated and please put it as delicately as possible im just having a bad day.**

**Prussia: darkangels1112 doesn't own hitalia if she did a lot of things would have happened differently… A LOT of things.**

…

"Ludwig?" Prussia asked so suddenly at the breakfast table.

Germany looked up from his morning paper. "Hmm?" he sounded looking back at his paper.

"if," Prussia started. "Never mind." Prussia said retreated from his question looking away sheepishly. Germany looked at Prussia confused.

"What is it Gilbert?" Germany asked getting curious. Germany leaned in eager to hear what Prussia was about to ask

"I don't want to ask." Prussia said his face still holding the sheepish form.

"No tell me," Germany asked. Germany looked at Prussia managing to make his eyes water a bit; he let his bottom lip quiver a bit. "Please?" Germany said in the most childish voice possible.

Prussia sighed. "Fine!" he said rolling his eyes. He leaned in to Germany's face. "I was wondering if one of us where to get pregnant who would be the mom." Prussia mumbled feeling embarrassed. Prussia leaned back in his chair staring expectedly at the attractive blond.

"What?" Germany asked the albino.

"Well?" Prussia asked expecting an answer.

"Well what?" Germany asked leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms letting his muscles flex a bit as he did.

"Well, who do you think?" Prussia asked leaning in a bit uncrossing his legs and both feet on the floor.

"I don't know!" Germany laughed standing up, he took up his plate and tucked his newspaper under his arm rinsing the plate off in the sink.

"Aw common!" Prussia said disappointed. He ran behind Germany and tugged on his sleeve. "You don't have at least some idea?" Prussia asked looking up at Germany as cute as he could manage.

"Nope." Germany said not even looking at Prussia's attempt. Germany finished rinsing off his plate and slid the plate into the drying rack. Germany walked to the door leaving Prussia at the kitchen sink. Looking back Germany lifted his brow and smiled shaking his head in defeat. "I think you would take over the mom duties." Germany said opening the door.

Prussia ran over. "You think?" he said taking his coat from Germany.

"Oh yea." Germany said putting emphasis on the 'oh'. Germany pulled on his coat and walked out with Prussia into the snow blanketed street closing the door behind him.

"Why?" Prussia asked probing him for more information. Prussia stuck close to Germany for warmth and slid his hands into his pockets protecting them from the cold.

"Well because you tend to be more carefree than I am." Germany said saying his words carefully.

"No you said 'take over' like im controlling." Prussia noted looking up suspiciously up at the tall man.

"You're a bit controlling, I guess." Germany said shrugging at the 'I guess'.

"You think im controlling!" Prussia said backing up a bit smiling at Germany with a look of disbelief.

"No I think you have more of a child like mind than I do which helps you with children." Germany said paying more attention to what was going on around them than to Prussia.

"So now im below your level than." Prussia scoffed. looking out to the street.

"What? No." Germany said looking straight at Prussia. "if I thought that I would have gotten rig of you years ago." Germany said jokingly.

Prussia pulled out a cigarette and lit the tip. "Haha that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Prussia said holding the cigarette between his lips as he spoke with sarcasm in his voice.

"What I meant was that your at a level I cant reach, you understand children better than any person I know, well other than filancio but he never really grew up in the first place." Germany said starting to step in from the cold. "im going inside where its warm." Germany said ending to conversation. Prussia shook his head blowing a puff of cigarette smoke into the air. _Me? A mom_? _Not with this figure._ Prussia thought finishing off his cigarette and dropping it on the concrete. _But maybe there's another way._ Prussia thought evilly.

…

**I don't know what's in store for Germany but I don't think he's going to like it any way that's my one shot I hope you enjoyed please comment NO FLAMES PLEASE! And CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated.**

…


End file.
